The flat
by TheIncarnation
Summary: Really terrible. About the Doctor's time at Liz Shaw's flat.


Liz's flat

The Doctor woke up. Somewhere else. Tied down. He was fairly sure it was Earth, he also was fairly sure that he should have listened to Jo when she was saying about knots. "Doctor," a soft voice said from his left, a familiar voice. "Who's there?" he questioned sharply. "Relax Doctor, is never run from you and you knew that," the voice said calmly. "Liz?" he asked cautiously. "Yes Doctor, now calm down sweetheart," she said, coming into his limited circle of vision. "Since when did you call me that and why am I tied up?" he asked. "Sometimes, Doctor, you need to shut up and let me tell you," Liz whispered softly. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration- he felt something warm ontop of him. He opened his eyes just a fraction and was surprised to find Liz laying ontop of him. "Liz?" he said, shocked. "Shhh," she murmured, gently wrapping herself in his cloak, pushing herself tightly into him. "Liz, you're very attractive, but I'm ju-" he was cut off by her gently whispering, "I love you."  
"Liz?"  
"I love you, Doctor!" she told him, "and I know I'm a slut."  
"Liz, you may be a slut, but your my slut," he said.  
"Doctor, I really love you," she whispered.  
"Enough to untie me?" he asked.  
"Close your eyes," he obeyed.  
Liz slid down the Doctor's body and unbuttoned his trousers, he didn't dare question her as she released his cock from two layers, he was fully errect from her warm little hands on it. She stroked him until he was going to cum, then let go. He moaned at his loss and she wriggled up so he had a full view of her body, he then realized she was naked. He had found her attractive of course and he may have wanked off with fantasies of her a couple of times. Once with her on her knees, sucking him off; once with her on all fours and being fucked in the arse by him as she used a dildo and vibrator on her pussy; once with her coming to work with only a chastity belt on; one with her naked in the entrance, with everyone staring at her as she was fucked by him, screaming in pleasure and pain; once with her leaning over the Brigadier's desk as she was caned; once with her chained across a room, covered in cum, arse scarlet, being fucked by the Brigadier in her tight pussy, Benton in her arse, Yates wanking to her as she sucked him off. Okay more then a couple of times. She moved so he could see her cunt, she took a vibrating dildo from the side table and after lubing it, she inserted it into her dripping pussy. Just the tip at first, then thrusting in, her moans were loud and he was dying to do something, even touch himself slightly.  
"Doctor, I'm undoing you, I want you to punish me," she commanded as she undid the well-tied ropes on him. His mind was going into overdrive! He could punish her, spank her, pile-drive her, deny her orgasm for hours on end or even humiliate her further.  
"I'm ready Doctor. But, I have a fantasy about you as my master and you call me whore, slut and cunt. You assert your ownership over me. I'd like that a lot," she said. He smirked.  
"Get into position bitch," he ordered, she stood, leaning over a bar, arse ready and a good target. He started to spank her, first going lightly, but then applying more impact as she started to moan and drip more. After ten slaps, her arse was generally crimson. But he wasn't done.

"Right whore, firstly for kidnapping me you will be punished," he snapped her collar around her neck, before taking the belt and winding it around his hand. He took aim and hit her red arse, pain erupted like a volcano as it hit. But it was good, she felt euphoric as he hit her again. The Doctor administered three more strokes, before he parted her cunt with his fingers, hitting her with the whip. She screamed as the lash of the implement hit her most tender area. He began sliding the dildo out, then in her arse. He thrust it back and forth, making her feel like a preforming whore.

Then, he stopped, just as she was approaching an orgasm. The sneaky little bastard. He had a look at the table, thinking about what to choose. There was a whip; a pair of handcuffs; a gag; ropes; a vibrator; a couple of long, thick dildos; several pegs; a paddle; a chastity belt; a scarlet pen. He picked up the pen, then took the lid off tantalizingly slowly. He wrote whore on her forehead, then spank me across her arse and then he took her breasts and bound them to resemble spheres on her flat chest. He tied her so she couldn't move, then gagged her with the ball gag. She closed her eyes, he slapped her cheek, hard. She automatically opened them, eyes wide as a peg was opened. He took her left breast, pegging her nipple, she bit down on the gag. He did the other, she bit again. Then he tied the pegs together. The vibrator was next, he taped it to her clit, then shoved the dildo back up her arse harshly. Then took another; pushing it up into her cunt. He took the controls for them, turning them on and up so Liz felt heavy vibrations. Then he began to paddle her round arse. She moaned through the gag, wanting the feel of the harsh blow on her tender skin more. The Doctor brought it down on her skin once again, it landed with a satisfying slapping sound, she arched her back; she was about to cum. Then it all stopped. He removed her ball gag, pushing his cock into her warm mouth, continuing to beat her. She sucked on it as though it was a lollipop. The began to thrust slowly into her throat, easing her into deep-throating, her eyes widened and she struggled to keep him inside her. Thankfully, he could see that it was all she could take. He pulled out, removing the dildos, ropes and vibrator. He thrust forward into her eager pussy, struggling to hold his thick legnth inside her, she held him close to her body, pushing herself onto his cock, he thrust a few times, then rotated his hips. He took Liz's nipple, slowly squeezing it, as she flipped onto the top. She bounced on his cock, he moaned as he came deep into her, it was nearly enough for her, with the Doctor pinching her nipple so hard it burnt. She put the gag back on, shoved the dildo up her arse, then she orgasmed, waves of pleasure washing over her. She kept bouncing up and down on his cock, he became errect again, shoving up into her, she squealed as he slapped her breasts, she kept riding him as she was punished.  
"This, slut, is for stopping," he said to her, "You service your master."  
He was joking, seeing that she couldn't keep going. He tickled her sides, she squealed as he rolled her of his cock and upon seeing the T.A.R.D.I.S, he lifted her up gently. The Doctor carried Liz into his bedroom, he tucked them into his green covered bed, holding her close, she smiled and closed her eyes. Together, to never depart...


End file.
